Our Time Together
by Beware of the Nargles
Summary: Luna's pov. Starts after she's rescued from Malfoy Manor. H, R, Hr are busy, but she finds someone else to talk to...Lots of emotional moments. LunaDean
1. Death of a house elf

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Some phrases/conversations may be taken from the Deathly Hallows.

A/N: This is from Luna's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. R&R!

Prologue

I come outside where Harry has dug the grave. There is Dobby the house elf's body, wearing a woolly hat, jacket and Ron's socks and shoes. Sadness wells up inside me as I remember my mother's death.

"We should close his eyes," I say quietly, bending over and gently closing his eyes. "There. Now he could be sleeping."

As Harry lifts Dobby into the grave, I try to tell the house elf how grateful I am that he saved us all. He was so kind and brave, even in the horrible times. Kind and brave enough to rescue us. I say this out loud, because he deserves a proper funeral, "Thank you so much, Dobby."

"Thanks," everyone mutters. I see Harry, fighting to stay calm and not give in to grief. He is so brave too. But now, I head inside with Ronald, Hermione, Bill and Fleur Weasley, and Dean Thomas.


	2. I know what he's thinking

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Some phrases/conversations may be taken from the Deathly Hallows.

A/N: R&R!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews I got…sorry it was soooo short the next chapter is longer…

Chapter 1

Harry wants to speak to Mr Ollivander and what's his name? Gripey…no…Grouchy…Griphold? Hmm…Well the goblin. I wonder why. I can see Dean does too. We are sitting on pretty little chairs that match the sitting room's airy feel. There is a small driftwood fire in the grate. I move closer to warm up after my miserable time in the cellar of the Malfoy's old manor house.

But it could have been worse. At least I wasn't in Azkaban where it's infested with Shivering Venzies. Now they're horrible. They are attracted to wherever Dementors make everything cold and sad.

But miraculously I was saved by Harry. I've missed him and Ron and Hermione. Of course I've been getting through school with the help of Ginny and Neville.

We started up Dumbledore's Army again. It was Ginny's idea. She is fiercer these days, but quieter as well. She tries to cover it up but she misses Harry a lot. Neville is so strong and brave. He is standing up to Snape and the Carrows as though he doesn't care what happens to him. I admire him for that.

I wonder if I'll go back to Hogwarts. I guess I can't now, they'd just kill me. I don't even know if Daddy's alive.

Dean is looking at me oddly. I can tell he is wondering what I'm thinking about. Everyone always seems to wonder that. You would think they have other things to wonder about. So, I stop daydreaming about Neville and Hogwarts, turn to Dean and say, "I'm just thinking about Ginny and Neville. I hope they had good Christmases and that the Nargles didn't bother them too much."

Dean looks so taken aback that I knew what he was thinking. But it's obvious from the expressions on their faces… You can always recognise people by their expressions.

After a minute, Dean registers the Nargle reference.

I tell him, "Everyone knows that Nargles come out for Christmas. They love the mistletoe and holly."

He just rolls his eyes.


	3. Talks about Harry with a mug of hot tea

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Some phrases/conversations may be taken from the Deathly Hallows or other Harry Potter books.

A/N: Thanks so much for any reviews. You know I love them! I hope you like this, it's all from Luna….not sure I'm doing it right, but I wanted to try. I have had the idea for a Luna/Dean one since I read DH….so…

Chapter 2

I am now sitting at the little dining table with a mug of steaming hot tea. Dean is next to me, and as I gaze absent-mindedly out of the window again, I see him glance over at me concernedly and then hurriedly look away. Poor him. He seems so confused.

Now a beautiful woman pulls up a chair gracefully, flicking her long, silvery blonde hair behind her shoulders. Yet I look at her face. Fleur is troubled. Although she is trying to hide it, her lovely face is overwhelmed with a frown.

"What eez 'Arry doing?" she bursts out. "And 'is friends, Bill's brozzer and the girl, zey look 'urt. What on ze earth could 'ave 'appened to zem? Where 'ave zey been?"

Bill, who has just come too, places a hand gently on her shoulder.

"He's on some sort of mission. No one in the order seems to know what he's doing, but I don't think there's any stopping him. He said he's acting of Dumbledore's orders." He says flatly.

"But will you ask 'im? Try, at least, to find out?" Fleur replies worriedly.

Bill nods. There is silence for a moment.

I look at Dean, who has been listening to this exchange quietly. Then I say, "Don't worry. Harry is going to help everyone. I know everything will be alright eventually. Just give him some time, and you'll see."

Dean looks at me sceptically.

"Just be patient, Dean. Do you trust Harry? I know he'll go back to Hogwarts soon enough. He'll get rid of Snape and the Carrows. You-Know-Who as well. I believe in him. Just show him YOU do." I smile, and touch his hand comfortingly. I want to help him. For a minute, we sit there, holding hands quietly.

Then Dean seems to realise something, and jumps up blushing. He heads outside.

I shake my head slowly. He's a rather strange boy. But interesting too…


	4. Dancing Shadows

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Some phrases/conversations may be taken from the Deathly Hallows or other Harry Potter books.

**Hi! You know I love reviews! Finally I've written another chapter! Hope you like it!**

I am lying in bed at Shell Cottage. I am in a tiny room, with twin beds squashed up against the walls. Hermione is sleeping in the other bed with its red cotton sheets. She is tossing and turning restlessly like the sea outside.

Poor Hermione. I wish she hadn't had to be tortured at the Malfoy's house. Bellatrix Lestrange is very cruel.

Hermione is so courageous though, making up a story about Godric Gryffindor's sword. And along with the goblin's help, they tricked the death eaters.

I can see now why she is in Gryffindor. I mean, everyone thought she is so intelligent she should be in Ravenclaw, but I don't think that suits her.

Everyone has hidden qualities. She definitely belongs in Gryffindor.

But of course she isn't perfect. No one is perfect, it's true. Hermione can't believe in thing that sound extraordinary, Things that have no proof. I know why. She is scared. Scared of them. Scared that some things can't be proved.

But they can be powerful. Someday, I think Hermione will discover how close-minded she can be.

As I think this, I watch the shadows dance around the walls, silent and blank. But they look alive to me. They seem special. They should have a name…

I now listen to the waves crashing against the craggy cliff side. It is a soothing sound. It makes me want to fall asleep…

_There is__ Dean! He is standing right in front of me, yet he seems so far away. _

_I'm smiling at him. He waves cheekily then his face changes. It is as though he has become aware of something, that he has realised something he didn't notice before. I can only wonder what has happened before he runs away._

_Now Dobby the house elf is there. I'm crying for him. His eyes are eerily blank, unfocused and fuzzy._

_Wait! Now he is…my mother! Her blonde hair is being pulled behind her by a great gust of wind. She looks at me with a sad smile on her face. "Mum!" I cry, but she has already faded away into nothingness…_

**A/N: I wrote this chapter the other evening when I was half asleep. I'm not sure why it is even there, but I like it, even though nothing much happens.**

**Sorry if it is kind of…unusual. Any reviews would be IMMENSELY appreciated. Thanks!**

**More coming soon…(if you want it, of course!)**


	5. Here in the peaceful garden

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Some phrases/conversations may be taken from the Deathly Hallows or other Harry Potter books.

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating at all, I've been busy with Christmas and stuff. A couple of reviews would be lovely!**

**Luna is getting kind of emotional i****n this chappie, she has trouble hiding it all the time…well that's what I think, tell me if it's out of character. **

I've just been wandering down the hallway, when I decide to go outside to enjoy the morning – if I can only find the stairs. I was certain they were down here, maybe through this door? No, that can't be right…Oh, I am in a muddle!

Oops! That's Bill and Fleur's bedroom; it looks very pretty. Aha! Finally, the stairs. Its remarkable how lost I can get in a tiny cottage. There are just so many things to see!

The stairs creak softly as I drift down them as quietly as a mouse, or rather a cotton ball. They don't make any noise at all. Well, that was really the first thing that popped into my head.

Here's the door. I open it and out tumbles a tall, dark skinned young man, wearing pyjama bottoms and red socks. Everything is a blur of colour as I am knocked to the floor.

I sit there surveying the boy in front of me. He stands looking back at me, rather dishevelled and embarrassed. I can tell.

"Luna! I'm-I'm sorry…Are you alright? I didn't mean to-I mean, I didn't know you were-were…"

"Standing right outside the living room door where you, Harry and Ron are sleeping, where I thought I was about to go outside into the pleasant little garden because I couldn't get back to sleep. I- I had a b-bad dream, you see…"

Dean is listening closely, awkwardly helping me up at the same time. He holds my hand and leads me out into the little garden, which ironically is where I wanted to go in the first place. Funny how things turn out.

We sit down on the little wooden bench in the morning sun, forgetting about being in our pyjamas. Well, Dean doesn't seem to notice. I really don't mind what I'm wearing – I'm just glad to be somewhere safe with someone caring.

"Umm…Luna." He says, trying to get my attention. I direct my gaze from a small shrub to Dean's dark brown eyes.

"I just – wondered – what was your bad dream about?"

I sigh and tell him straight out. Usually I can hide my emotions well so as not to get on other people's nerves, but when I get to the part about my angel mother, tears well up in my eyes and I let them fall unashamedly. After all, what is there to be ashamed of?

"Luna," Dean whispers gently. "I'm so – so sorry. I didn't know about your mother."

I try to cheer myself up by saying, "Oh well, Dean. I miss her so much. I think of her all the time. But things like this happen. All the time. It had to happen to me, but I know she's still there. She's with me…"

For a while we sit in silence, arms round each other, thinking.

Then Dean blurts out, "I hope my mother's alright. And my sisters. I miss them too. I thought I was in the worst situation in the world. Being away from them for a while, without being in touch, without them even knowing where I am. But poor you Luna. And your father, with the Death Eaters and stuff. It's so much worse for you."

We still sit there, unaware of everything around us. It's just us. Dean tells me his whole story, about his parents. We talk about our friends, Hogwarts, You-Know-Who. And we talk about silly things, like Honeydukes sweets and Quidditch teams. Things that don't matter. But we talk about them anyway. We have all the time in the world. Here in this peaceful garden.


	6. Awkward and Exuberant

A/N: I love reviews and I loved writing this, so please leave a comment if you read it. Reviews are much longed-for!

The days trail by, one after another, April blooming in front of my eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are still busy with plans; most likely dangerous and involving the goblin with the name that _still_ escapes me.

Today I'm just standing outside, where I like it best, close to the edge of the cliff. Harry used to come here to get away from everyone and their irritating questions, but he's stopped recently. That means I can be here now. I didn't want to bother Harry when his mind was so overflowing with everything. Everyone has times like that, Harry more than others – his life is a lot more wearisome and frustrating than others could imagine. But I know I have a good enough imagination. People do have brilliant minds, but never use them to the full extent, don't you think? It's just rather like human beings. That's the way they are. Brilliant, of course, but don't get the wrong idea, they could achieve so much if only they tried.

Anyway, here I am, enjoying my little thought-provoking experience in the blustery breeze this pleasant afternoon. There are so many words to describe the magnificence of the day; I wish I could use them all. People forget the importance of glorious words when they have bad occurrences. It's just too bad. Life should be described to the finest it can be, even if it isn't always like that. So many wonderful little things, that would be more than the bad, if only people noticed them.

I'm losing track again. Pondering the world is so remarkable. I start to hum a random tune under my breath. (Under my breath? Why not…behind?)

Suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I calmly turn around, hoping it is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. But it is not. Fleur Weasley has glided over, Dean dawdling a few metres behind. Oh well. Dean is almost as good company as a Snorkack.

"Leetle Luna, I was wondering-"

"Oh yes, Fleur, I was just thinking about how people should wonder more often, it-" I say clearly, happy she has begun to marvel things.

"No, Luna, I was asking eef maybe you could collect some wood for ze fire. You do enjoy being outside so…"

"Of course, Fleur. I'd love to do that." I am pleased to have an opportunity to help. At first I could tell she was a little cautious of me, but people usually are. I don't even know why. I'm just myself; what more can I be?

"Luna, do you…I mean, can I come with you?" It's Dean.

I tell him he can, of course. I rather like his company. He's very…unlike anyone I've met. I don't know many boys, and wouldn't it be unfair to compare him to the nice ones I've actually met; Harry, Neville and Ronald? Anyway, when you're forced to be with someone you do find a different sort of relationship.

We stroll down the isolated cliff path in near silence. Maybe Dean finds silence awkward, because before long he breaks the harmony of the waves crashing against the shore and the rush of wind with, "Luna?"

"Mmm," I reply.

"Well, I…uh just wanted to tell you I've liked getting to know you. I mean, I never really paid any attention to you, what with…" I know he's thinking he thought I was 'loony', but I wait to see what he'll say next.

"What with going out with Ginny, I mean, you and her are good friends, right?" He continued.

I nod.

"But, being together for this little while, it hasn't been long, but you're actually…very nice."

I nod again, wanting to make sure he's finished. I think maybe he's hinting at something, but I don't know what.

He looks at me confusedly, as if I should be saying something to him, so I look at him in the eyes and simply said, "You're actually very nice too."

After that, he seems unable to carry on with whatever he was saying, so we finis collecting bits of driftwood in peace.

All of a sudden, a deluge of rain is thrown upon our unsuspecting heads. Dean hurries to the shelter of a little crevice in the cliff side, already soaked to the skin. I don't feel like crouching in there, so I decide to stay in the downpour. It's rather nice and refreshing. Dean looks on as I dance about, letting myself go. I can't help myself, I feel wondrously free in that rain on that beach.

Dean, overcoming the awkwardness of our earlier conversation, shouts gleefully, "You look radiant out there, Luna!"

I know he means it. It looks splendid, late afternoon, the sky beginning to gain a soft purpley tinge of evening. My hair is tangled and wild, damp and flying behind me in the wind and water. The waves are dancing too, leaping with a crazy joy. I look over at the young man, who looked back, beaming. In that moment, he jumps out too and grabs my smooth hands in his own large pair. We dance together, bounding and skipping with exuberance over the rocks and water. It is the most fun we've had in ages, and there is nothing to compare to it. My mother said once, "Life is about enjoying ourselves; not caring what other people think of us, but doing what we like best, whatever they might say."

I really agree with her. Actually, I couldn't agree more. I repeat this sentence to Dean, who listens closely and smiles. He agrees too.


	7. Hearts and Souls

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter

"Phew," Dean sighs, happily exhausted. He flops, grinning, onto a wet rock, and then accidentally slips off. I smile and notice the rain has almost stopped. It is nothing more than a light drizzle now. It has made the afternoon so spectacular. I look up at the never-ending sky, with the disappearing clouds and am surprised to see the sun has sunk so low already, hovering a little above the gleaming water.

Dean stands up and clasps my hands. "We'd better get the driftwood up to the cottage soon. Don't you think they'll be wondering where we are?"

I think about that for a minute, then realise, "Well, I suppose they (meaning Bill and Fleur) are quite preoccupied, what with all the things that have happened recently.

"Fleur will be busy preparing meals and making things pleasant for everyone, and I'm sure Bill will still be a bit worried about Harry and Ronald and Hermione. Don't you think? He'll be wondering what they're planning and when they're going to do whatever they mean to. It'll be something dangerous, for sure…"

Dean nods. We forget about leaving and Dean starts me thinking about Harry's plan by asking, "What has the goblin got to do with anything? I mean, he was at the Malfoys', but what do Harry and them want with him? How on earth has he been involved in their plans?"

Goblins. Where would a goblin be useful? The idea comes to me almost instantly – the only place I have ever seen goblins before is at the bank, Gringotts. I don't actually have a vault or anything there, our family never have. Daddy says that he doesn't like goblins (Gobblius cuninglious) and they don't like him either. But remember that story about Fudge and the goblins. Even Daddy felt sorry for them then, he had too. He prefers goblins than the Ministry, and so do I, I suppose.

I shiver, and that brings me out of my stream of thought and distracts me instantaneously.

I look at Dean, who is shivering quite a lot too. The cold is obviously getting to us, and we are being battered by icy wind. I only just become conscious of the fact we are drenched (although there isn't much rain anymore) and freezing, and huddling together on the damp sand.

"I suppose we'd better move now," I say. Dean and I gather up our miserable piles of driftwood and trudge slowly up the steep path.

It seems to have taken an age to climb the cliffs, but we are at last on fresh, rain-sprinkled, green grass again. Our clothes are beginning to feel a little drier, not that that seems to matter.

Our feet are leading us to the shady tranquillity of the dew-embellished trees just in front of the garden. I glance a little to the right behind me, and notice Dean staring at my back. Unusually self-conscious, I wonder what's sticking to it.

All of a sudden, the driftwood in Dean's arms clattered to the ground. He impulsively grabs my hand, pulls me round to face him. There is a strange fluttering in my stomach as I catch my breath and look at him, bemused. He lifts up his strong, brown hand and, more tentatively now, strokes my fair, tangled hair.

Why is he doing this? I ponder these unfamiliar actions, completely unsure of what to do, what this means. It doesn't feel like a friendly, calming gesture; it makes me shiver, makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It could well be the icy breeze, but now I realise there is no wind. I reach up and cover his hand, gently pulling it down.

He bites his lip, and I feel he wants me to relax, to make it simpler and easier for him. But this is so different, so unreal, so cold and unknown to me.

I look into his deep chocolate eyes, and see into him. Not through him, exactly, but more into his heart, his soul. Souls are funny things.

But now I am lost, wandering in the depths of Dean, experiencing his joys, his losses, his every thought. I sense his dear family; his mothers and sisters waiting for him, I see the memories of his relationship with Ginny, and now, right now, I see me.

But why me? I don't know why I am there…it's so unexpected; bewildering.

Of course, if he could see into my heart and soul, he himself would be there with my mother, and Daddy, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ronald and Hermione. He's very _nice_, he's a good friend. _A friend…_

But now, I suddenly tilt my head up, feel stronger. Maybe I should just let my instincts lead me, as they normally do. Just for a moment they failed me; they were in shock, I suppose. Now I dive into the unknown and stretch out my head, gently brush my pale lips on his. I immediately make to step back, but Dean holds me, brings me closer. Our lips lock onto one another, and my hand moves to caress his tanned cheek.

This is interesting, I think, as we kiss, and almost say it out loud. I've never even thought about having someone like this, being with them and …

It's different, but in a pleasant sort of way. I hope he's enjoying this the way I am; although he can't be – I'm new at this sort of thing, but he's familiar and does this effortlessly. Well, usually. I don't know about now, he seemed tense just a second ago.

I'm no longer worried, anxious or hesitant, I let my heart direct my body, and let my mind drift away down a calm river … or soar away like a cloud in the sky.

I love this, I realise. I don't want this to end. It's amazing, it really is. And I can see Dean knows it too…


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT to my dear readers

**Not a Chapter –**

It's been a while, guys. Years, in fact, since I last updated. But if any of you are still interested, I've just published a whole new version of this story, 'Our Time Together'. Since I was so young when I began to write this, I found that now I have so much more I want to add to the existing bones of fanfic, and enough imagination and enough perseverance to actually _continue _this and other abandoned stories.

I've put the first (expanded) chapter up of the new version, and I'll link it right here –

.net/s/6261901/1/Our_Time_Together_NEW_IMPROVED

So please, please, please give it a minute or two (actually it may take longer than that to read it) of your precious time and don't forget to drop a comment, good or bad or completely random, cause you know it'll make my day. And if you could see me, I'd be grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.

Thanks!


End file.
